


Девочка моя

by Manuelle_Atataki



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 17:03:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manuelle_Atataki/pseuds/Manuelle_Atataki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пруссия уходит на войну, оставляя после себя пустоту.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Девочка моя

Австрия не встает из-за рояля уже почти сутки. И все это время огромный особняк наполнен надрывной мелодией, исходящей, кажется, из самого сердца Родериха. Венгрия не заходит к нему, наверное, впервые за всю их совместную жизнь не в силах переступить этот порог. Она не знает, куда деть себя, как оказалось, Эржбетта умеет плакать.

_— Ну что, принцесса, поднимай свой зад! Великолепный я хочу есть, а в холодильнике мышь повесилась. Не выполняешь свои обязанности добросовестной хозяйки. Смотри, пожалуюсь Весто, будешь у меня знать!_

_— Я тебе в служанки не нанимался. Перестань меня так называть, — Родерих морщится, выглядывая из-за книги и поправляет очки. О, как он поправляет очки. Гилберту за одно это хочется отметелить его до потери сознания, а потом целовать, кусать, рвать на куски. Или наоборот — он пока не решил._

_— Не занудничай. Давай, вставай, не просто же так тебе на шее у моего братца сидеть! — Пруссия огибает диван, на котором так удобно расположился Эдельштайн и одним движением переворачивает диван так, что Австрия летит на пол, роняя книгу и очки. Зрелище, что надо. И есть хочется уже совсем не так сильно, как раньше. — Красиво стоишь! Нарываешься, очкарик? — подтрунивает Гилберт и, перепрыгнув опрокинутую мебель, приземляется рядом с ищущим очки Родерихом._

_— Почему бы тебе самому не заняться готовкой? Я уверен, ты должен совершенствовать этот свой навык, иначе... — закончить он не успевает._

_Ему не хочется заканчивать, Родериху, так привыкшему к комфорту и удобствам, вполне удобно на полу. Он изгибается, стонет, так неприлично толкается бедрами вперед. Раскрасневшийся и растрепанный он совсем не похож на обычного себя, что кажется Байльшмидту очередной провокацией._

_— Давай, девочка моя, кричи. Громче, так, чтобы все слышали, как тебе хорошо, — Гилберт наслаждается своим превосходством, он готов молиться сам на себя, он не может оторваться от белоснежной кожи Родериха. Поэтому он сильнее вцепляется зубами в его кожу, яростнее вколачивается в податливое тело. Наверняка Эдельштайну сейчас больно, но это так мало значит, это значит почти столько же, сколько колючий ковер под коленями и незапертая дверь в гостиную. Ровно столько, чтобы Байльшмидт изнывал от желания на грани оргазма._

_Родерих кончает чуть раньше, сжимается вокруг Гилберта, не в силах устоять на разъезжающихся коленках, падает, придавленный сверху Пруссией._

_Они лежат минуты три, пытаясь отдышаться, пытаясь придти в себя._

_— Я не девочка и уж тем более не твоя, — хрипло шепчет Родерих._

_— Ещё какая моя, — самодовольно вторит Пруссия и впивается в шею, оставляет огромный ярко-красный засос в доказательство своих слов._

За окном уже третий день выл ветер в такт музыке. Родерих заснул прямо на рояле, положив голову на клавиши, в очках, сползших на ухо, в помятом костюме и с пустой бутылкой виски на полу.

Дверь в гостиную осталась открытой, но Эржбетта так и не решилась переступить порог.


End file.
